The Death Gazer
by Sgt-Koolaid
Summary: Shortly after clockla is defeated the gang learns someone is stealing the clockwork blue prints. Can they gather them all in time? Or will the metal monster be reborn?
1. Chapter 1

The Death Gazer

Authors Note: I do not own nor claim to own sly cooper or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them. I do however own my character Liliana, and if I find that anyone is using her without permission then I'll…. think of something horrible to do to you later. This story takes place directly (which here means six months) after the events of Sly 2: Band of Thieves.

So, here we are once more. The incident with Clock La had changed us. Deep down though I knew it was all the same. Me, Bentley and Murray, tearing across the world pissing off rich people and stealing their prize possessions. It's easy to say that our life would be smooth sailing at this point. Until we caught wind from Bentley's 'friends' on Thief Net; that some one was gathering the clockwork blue prints.

Why anyone would want to rebuild that monster is beyond me. In fact we're not even sure if 'they' want to rebuild him. They could just be after the keys to immortality. In any case we can't let this happen. More particularly, I can't let this happen. Our first plan of action is to snatch up as many blue prints as we can. According to Bentleys 'friends' this mystery group has snatched two blue prints up. That leaves six for us to swipe. The nearest one we can find is in Germany. It's currently on display in the Berlin Museum of natural history, along with most of clockworks old parts.

So, we were off to Berlin to steal the blue prints to clock works skull; as well as the old parts. Why steal the old parts? One key to rebuilding clockwork would be remaking the near indestructible alloy he was made of. Without a sample of the alloy, it could never be remade. That was just the way we wanted it.

_'Shinobi…shinobi this is Confucius…do you read shinobi?'_ "Yea I read you loud and clear Bentley" _'Oh come on! We've been over this Shinobi! The use of code names is vital to our success! If you don't use them the cops could come swarming!' _"Yea ok 'Confucius' just tell me where the target is." Sly then took a look around to survey his surroundings. As expected, security wasn't very tight. Museums never got enough visitors to have a decent security budget. A few laser grids, some guards with flash lights. Nothing Sly couldn't handle.

_'Shinobi? Shinobi are you even listening!?'_ "Yea I heard you Bentley, down the main hall last entrance on the left. Don't worry, remember who your talking to here." And so as expected from the nimble raccoon he made his way to the room holding the blue prints and what was left of clockwork completely undetected. But much to his surprise the target was…. gone. "Uh…Confucius, this is Shinobi. Where the hell are the prints?" _'What do you mean where are they, they're right in front of you.' _"Either your wrong or I'm losing it. Because I'm staring at the case and they're gone."

Suddenly Sly's ears perked up. Someone else was here. He quickly looked around the vast room and spotted a shadowy figure attempting to slowly pry open one of the massive windows that circled the upper level. Sly spotted the rolled up blue scroll on the figures back and took off after it. Springing off a poll and swinging across the room on a chandelier; he landed in front of the figure.

He pointed his cane to the figures throat and glared at him. "Hand over those prints, now" he ordered. The figure simply slipped through the window and smashed the glass causing one of the guards to spot sly on the windowsill and sound the alarm. Sly cursed himself for being so careless and took off after the figure.

As he raced across the rooftops chasing the mystery thief Bentleys radio began going off in his ear. _'Sly some one was here before us!' _"No kidding Bentley" sly scoffed. _'No, I mean just before us, like they knew we were coming. The cameras I hacked into were already hacked. I was staring at the same three second loop of footage the whole time and didn't realize it.' _"Great to know but I'm a little busy. I found the guy who took the prints and I'm gaining on him." _'Snag those plans sly, if we don't get them now we may never get another chance!' _"Tell me something I don't know," he said as he jumped off the last building paragliding after the assailant who was already half way down the street.

He could see the hack more clearly in the dim streetlight. Any distinguishing features were covered up. All He could see were weapons hanging from the shadows waist, and the blue prints on his back. Wait, on his head, long ears. He was a rabbit whoever he was. Less than a few feet away he leapt out of his glider with intent to strike the figure down. He had him, he was going down, and Sly had won!

Suddenly Sly felt the cold sting of steel against his chest. Ignoring the pain he reached for the prints succeeding only in grabbing the facemask of the petty thief. As it tore away he felt more and more of the cold ground beneath him. As he looked up at his attacker he saw a face. Glacier white fur pierced the darkness around it. He searched for some identifying factor, some kind of feature. What…his attacker was…blind? A blindfold slid sleekly across his assailants face. A blind man had bested a master thief of the cooper clan? Impossible, there had to be something more to this.

The figure turned away looking intently at something. Was some one else here? Sly then spotted the prints on the thugs back once more, mere feet away. So close, he had to get those plans. He reached out weakly in a feeble attempt to secure them. The figure drew back its weapon for one more strike. "Wait…" a voice suddenly intervened, "we should leave, we have everything we need here." With that, the white furred attacker retreated. Slowly Sly's gaze grew dim, fainter and darker. Blackness…he could hear sirens in the background. More closely the familiar engine rev of the gangs van.

Authors note: Well thats the first chapter. Read and review, let me know what you think. This is my first fan fiction. But dont let that hold you back be as brutal as you need to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I still don't own Sly Cooper or anything associated with it. So don't sue me; even if you do, all you're going to get are my flip-flops.

As Sly opened his eyes his gaze was met with harsh fluorescent lights. As he regained his senses he wished he could just pass out again. Everything around him was assaulting his perception, the buzzing of the lights, an obnoxious beeping, a loud hum and rumble. He reached up to shut his ears.

"Make it stop…" he groaned. Suddenly he heard the screeching of brakes. Was he…in the van, or maybe an ambulance?

"I think he's coming around, pull over Murray.", Definitely the van.

Sly tried to sit up and see what was going on. He felt a hand on his chest; it stung fiercely. A low hiss escaped his clenched teeth as the pain rang through his nerves. The hand suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry Sly but you need to lie down. Your in no condition to exert yourself." Proclaimed the familiar voice of Bentley being his usual worrywart self. Sly then lied down and looked over at the little turtle.

"So, how bad is it?" he queried looking down at his chest. Bentley leaned over and switched off the life support then looked back at sly.

"Well, you were in pretty bad shape. No vital organs hit but four of your veins were sliced open. I managed to stop the bleeding but you had lost a lot of blood by the time we got there. I don't know what that guy hit you with but it did some serious damage. You were almost comatose." Sly's eyes shot open, comatose? How could someone do that much damage in one shot?

Sly didn't have time to think about it. Out of nowhere he was barraged with questions about his attacker. His, species, eye color, fur color, height, and anything else sly could tell Bentley and Murray about him. He couldn't say much however. Sly wasn't even sure if his attacker was male or female.

"Come on sly! You had to see something! A tattoo? A scar? Something he was wearing? Anything would help at this point!" Bentley shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sly simply shrugged as he stared at the roof of the van. He was beginning to feel like he was being interrogated…or seeing a shrink…basically the same.

"Sorry, all I can remember is that piercing, white fur…" Sly shrugged. This statement sent Bentley groaning in frustration as he searched for their next target. Not like it would matter. The thief would probably beat them to it again.

"Wait…there was something…" Bentley whirled around staring intently at the bed-ridden raccoon, "He was wearing…a blind fold." Sly struggled trying to force the picture into his head. Bentley's jaw made itself comfortable on the floor once the words left Sly's mouth and entered his ears. He whirled around once again and images began flying across his computer screen at lightning speed.

"Murray start the engine, were going to Russia. And Sly, that thief you encountered…well lets just say that before this I thought she was just a legend. Some fantasy cooked up by some lonely guy living in his mom's basement." As they sped down the autobahn Sly could feel the vibrations from the roaring engine approaching seventy-five miles per hour.

"So our mystery thief is a lovely lady huh? I thought that fur was too gorgeous to belong to a man." Sly chuckled to himself.

"This is no time for jokes Sly. This girl is a serious threat. She's nothing to sneeze, or flirt at for that matter." Bentley jibed glaring at sly in the reflection of his computer screen. Sly simply shrugged and retreated to his mind to fantasize about his new rival.

"So what do we know about her Bentley?" Murray inquired. Bentley pulled up a page on his computer screen and began reading.

"Almost nothing. No one knows where she came from, so that's been subject to the imagination of the Internet, there are hundreds of theories. All we really know is that she's extremely dangerous. As far as we know, Sly is the first one to walk away from a fight with her."

"No survivors huh? Then how do they know all of this I wonder?" sly commented. Bentley ignored him and began reading all they had to tell about the mystery girl.

"So what's up with the blind fold?" sly interrupted. "I was getting to that Sly." Bentley flared, "She's not actually blind. But when she removes her blindfold her gaze has a bizarre effect on people. In most cases, it's fatal. Think modern day medusa, minus the snake hair. These people seem to favor calling her the Death Gazer."

Sly scoffed at that, a modern day medusa? It's completely ridiculous. Clearly nothing but speculation and boredom has created these insane theories that are apparently acceptable to these 'would be' hackers. Then again, it's not the most bizarre thing they've ever heard of. After going through Ms. Ruby's swamp and the Contessa's Castle, he probably should find this more believable.

Maybe he was just being skeptical. Or more likely he just didn't think such a lovely lady could be such a ruthless killing machine. In any case he would just—"Run…" Bentley interrupted, "If you encounter her again Sly run. Non negotiable, get away as fast as you can." Sly just rolled his eyes and turned over trying to get some sleep while they made their way to Russia.


End file.
